


Our Favorite Way to Spend the Holiday

by fourthlinegrind (moonlightxprincess13)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightxprincess13/pseuds/fourthlinegrind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brayden and Sean make christmas cookies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Favorite Way to Spend the Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> DAY TEN! Anabella has put up with me for so long omfg bless her soul

“Oh what fresh hell is this?” Claude opened the door to his apartment to see bags of groceries all over the living room and kitchen. “Brayden!” The blond came running from his room, shirt half on and half off. 

“I thought you weren’t going to be home today.” His eyes were wide with fear as he fumbled to pull the shirt all the way on. 

There was a pause before Claude spoke. “…So you decided to cook a feast. Or feed the entire city.” He threw a look at the younger player, waiting for an explanation.

“Well I thought that you weren’t going to be home, and Luke is out for the day, so I invited Coots over to make christmas cookies.” A thin heat spread across Brayden’s cheek bones as he answered.

“Oh, Coots eh?” Claude laughed as Brayden’s blush darkened. 

“Besides, isn’t Danny home?” 

Claude choked on air as his face flushed a deep scarlet color. “Fine I’ll leave. I was actually only here to pick up some stuff for Danny’s.” He disappeared into his room, remerging with an armful of clothes.

“Staying the night?” Brayden raised an eyebrow at the ginger who attempted to flip him off, losing a pair of socks in the process.

“I’ll call Luke so he knows not to come home early tonight.” 

Brayden was pretty sure that his entire body was blushing right now. “Oh fuck off go visit your lover.” 

Claude sauntered out of the apartment, keys in his teeth, and mumbled something about Brayden just being jealous. After Claude left, Brayden took a look around the room at all of the bags and dove in, attempting to make some sort of order out of the contents. 

 

Brayden had just finished placing the third bag of flour on the counter, next to the ten packs of chocolate chips and behind the second stack of butter, when the doorbell rang. “Coming!” He grabbed all of the empty plastic bags (about two thirds of the total amount) and stuffed them into the hall closet before running to open the door. “Hey Sean!” He pulled Sean in for a hug, careful to not knock anything out of his hands.

“Oh hey Bray,” the taller man made his way inside, narrowly avoiding tripping over the bag of powdered sugar on the floor, and dropped his bags on the kitchen table. “I brought some tins to put the cookies in, that’s what my mom always did…I think.” He laughed and pulled them out, sticking them in an open space on the counter. “Holy shit Bray did you buy enough stuff?”

Brayden sheepishly trailed after him, carrying bags of icing and sprinkles with him. “I just wanted to make sure we had everything we needed…” A fresh pink color tinted the apples of his cheeks. 

“Well I think you got that covered.” Sean laughed and sat at the table, paging through the recipe book that was sitting on the table. “So what do you want to make first?” He looked up at Brayden who was arranging and rearranging the stacks on the counter, almost bumping the eggs off.

“Um really whatever you want to make is good.” Sean hummed in response and continued to leaf through the book. “Have you ever baked before?”

Sean shook his head. “No you?”

Braden shrugged. “I helped my mom when Luke and I were kids but I haven’t attempted anything by myself before.” 

“Then why don’t we start with something easy, like chocolate chip?” Sean smiled up at Brayden, all teeth. 

“Sounds good, I’ll grab a bowl if you want to start getting the stuff together yeah?” He looked over at Sean before ducking down to grab a large mixing bowl. 

“It says we’re supposed to cream the butter and sugar together,” Sean stood up, rooting through the piles on the counter to find the sugar. “Do you have an electric mixer?”

“Uhh, I think it’s in the cabinet above the sink.” 

Sean reached in, producing a small handheld mixer and several beaters. “Can you throw in, like, four sticks of butter?” 

“Four? That seems excessive.” Brayden shrugged and unwrapped the butter, dropping it into the bowl. Sean plugged in the mixer and stuck the beaters in before Brayden dumped the sugar in. “So then we just mix it?”

“Yeah, I think so.” They mixed the butter and sugar, string in the eggs and vanilla as well. “Now the dry ingredients, right?”

Brayden nodded, turning off the mixer and measuring out the baking powder and soda. Sean restarted the mixer to blend them in, and Brayden measured out the flour, dumping it into the bowl. A cloud of flour shot out of the bowl, coating both Sean and Brayden and everything on the table. Sean turned of the mixer and coughed, expelling flour from his lungs. “Hey Brayden?”

The older man blinked, his whole face white with powder. “Yeah Sean?” 

“I think we were supposed to add that slowly.” 

“You think?” They both started laughing, trying to clean up the flour enough to keep baking. After folding the chocolate chips into the batter with their hands, they dropped the dough onto a baking sheet and stuck it in the oven, setting the timer. “Sean look at my fingers!” Brayden stuck his dough-covered hand in Sean’s face, rubbing some off on his nose. 

“Ew, Bray, what the hell?” Sean scrunched up his nose, trying to see the dough. Brayden’s hand was still in front of Sean’s face, so Sean stuck his tongue out and licked the batter off of one of his fingers. Brayden’s cheeks turned a dusty pink again, matching the shade that Sean’s were.

“No, you ew Sean. Licking my fingers the hell is wrong with you?” Brayden laughed as he went to wash his hands off. When the timer went off the pulled the massive, puck sized cookies out of the oven, laughing as they put them on a cooling rack. 

“Dude those are huge.” Sean poked one, still hot from the oven. 

“But do they taste okay?” Brayden pressed himself behind Sean, leaning over his shoulder to look at the cookies.

“Bray they’re like eight thousand degrees, I’m not putting that in my mouth.” 

Brayden rolled his eyes, “one, the oven was 375 degrees so the cookies can’t be any hotter than that, and two, you’re just a pansy.” He stole one of the cookies off the rack and shoved it into his mouth. “Oh my god hot, hot, hot, hot so hot.” Trying to chew and spit it out at the same time, Brayden made his way to the sink. “Good but hot!” 

Sean was doubled over in laughter, almost falling off of the chair. “I freaking told you they’d be hot.” While they were cooling, the pair worked on the dough for the cut outs. 

“Shit!” Brayden stepped back from the rolling pin, flour now all over the floor as well. 

“What?” Sean was layering parchment paper on the cookie trays.

“I don’t have any cookie cutters.” He smacked his forehead sending flour up in another cloud. 

Sean padded over to his bag, pulling out a new pack of christmas shaped cutters. “I thought ahead.” He smiled as he opened it, dumping the shapes all over the table. 

“You’re the greatest, seriously.” Sean rolled his eyes and smiled, cutting out a reindeer from the dough. They stuck the sheets full of trees and bells, stars and mittens, snowmen and candy canes into the over and set about clearing a space on the table to lay out the icing and sprinkles, dumping most of the pans and bowls into the sink. Barely cool, Brayden took the cookies off the sheet and placed them on a plate, sticking them on the table. 

Sean picked one up and squeezed the icing onto it, smearing it green onto a christmas tree with his fingers. “Dude,” Brayden was icing a candy cane, pouring peppermint sprinkles on top. “If you use your fingers this is going to be a huge mess. Sean didn’t answer, but instead looked around the kitchen before looking back at Brayden. “I take your point.” 

They set the cookies out on the counter, the chocolate chips and the cutouts, the snicker doodles and the peanut butter. Sean blinked wearily at the clock that read almost ten at night and he yawned. “Hey, is it okay if I crash here for tonight?” Brayden yawned in return, nodding his head. They made their way to the living room and flipped on the television, settling on Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer and fell onto the couch. Sean plopped down behind him, stretching out and curling around Brayden. 

“Sean, I,” Brayden turned over to look at the other man, who smiled back weakly and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Brayden kissed back, curing his fingers in Sean’s hair, sucking on his lower lip before turning back around and pulling Sean’s arm over him. It was only a few minutes later that they both drifted off to sleep, television still on.

 

“Clo I thought you just stopped home. I can’t believe you forgot so much stuff.” Claude turned the key in the lock and swung the door open, quickly turning around to quiet Danny as he spotted the sleeping pair tangled in each other. He turned around to smile at Danny, who laughed and shook his head. On his way to the bedroom Claude swung by the kitchen to snag a cookie, his jaw dropping when he say the state the kitchen was in. “Oh my god you’re in for it tomorrow,” he whispered to the sleeping forwards, dragging a blanket over top of them.


End file.
